Relon
Relons are a race of non-humanoids from a galaxy approximately 300 trillion lightyears from the galaxy. They are most known for their peculiar appearance and their technology, which is much more advanced than anything known in the galaxy. Physical Appearance Relons are hexi-pedes, with six crab-like legs. They have three large, retractable tentacles at the forward end of their abdomen, which act as reproductive organs. The thorax is very thin, with four, three-fingered, clawed hands. A set of six mandibles extend from the back, which act as legs to help in moving through tight areas, as well as defensive mechanisms. The head is the most complex structure. A mouth of nine, beak-like teeth sits at the bottom of a long, oval-shaped head. Eighteen small tentacles extend from the mid-right and -left sides of the head. Eight black, bettle-like eyes sit in two columns on the head starting at the upper mouth and going almost to the top of the forward section of the head. The nose is three slits just below the first two pairs of eyes. The Relons are black in appearance, with arteries glowing fluorescent blue. Mental Capacity The Relons have no vocal chords. Their communication is completely through mind contact. Their brains are the most complex of any known to any quadrant of the galaxy. It is believed that they are able to communicate directly into each other's minds, as well as into the minds of lesser creatures (such as Humans or humanoids)). What exactly is heard in each mind is different, since it is thoughts and not words that are exchanged when a Relon "speaks" through using its mind. Technology Relon technology is the most advanced of all. Their ships are capable of trans-warp speeds un-heard-of by Federation scientists, and unachievable by the Borg. Their ships have adaptive weaponry and shielding, like the Borg, but the lowest setting of their shields and weapons is enough to outmatch anything Starfleet, the Klingons, Romulans, Cardassians, Dominion or Borg have in their arsenal. Government The Relon's main governmental body is the Intergalactic Relon Empire. It has only one goal: the removal of the weak, arrogant beings of the Milky Way Galaxy and their allies. It is governed by a Swarm Queen, whose telepathic supremacy keeps the other Relons in line. :It is believed that the Relons might actually be part of the Scrin Coalition, which appeared in an alternate timeline where the Federation did not exist and a global war on Earth over an extra-terrestrial mineral is waged for almost a century. Whether or not the Scrin Coalition exists in the prime universe, however, remains to be seen since the name "Scrin" is not used in any mental-designation used by the Relons or any other known race. First Contact First Contact with the Relons was made sometime in 2385, when they first invaded outlying Federation colonies. Many old colony planets were decimated, killing thousands. The Federation's reaction to the invasion has been slow at best. Achilles Heal or Suicide? Though they outmatch the Borg in almost every way, the Relons are highly susceptible to assimilation by Borg nanites. This means that, if a Borg drone were to get onboard a Relon vessel, they could easily assimilate every Relon before the aliens could react. However, if the Collective were ever to assimilate even one Relon, it would be a death-blow for the universe. With Relon technology, the Borg would be able to adapt to anything the inhabitants of the galaxy have to throw against them, and would then go to other galaxies and assimilate their races. They would be unstoppable... Are we prepared to take that risk? I would die before I surrender to the Borg...again. It may be our only option. Giving a permanent tactical advantage to the greatest threat to our races? That hardly qualifies as an option! Admiral Janeway, Admiral Picard, Commander Hansen and Captain Nerys discuss using the Borg against the invading Relons. Category:Non-Humanoid Species